Happy Mother's day
by kwidow
Summary: Steve Rogers y James saludan a su madre en su día. Oneshot originalmente publicado en wattpad por el día de las madres [#Romanogers]


**Disclaimer: Marvel & Disney** no me pertenecen. Este oneshot si.

**Notas de la autora:** Me sentí inspirada y quise escribir esto. Publicado originalmente en wattpad para el día de las madres, que fue en Mayo.

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day**

By Kuchi-San

* * *

.

.

Llegó a casa agotada. Luego de dos semanas de una de las miles de misiones asignadas por Nick Fury. Lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era dormir por una eternidad.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, despojándose de sus prendas. Abrió el grifo de la ducha. El agua estaba a la temperatura adecuada.

Cada uno de sus músculos reaccionaba al tacto del agua, como si fuera un pequeño masaje. Y se sentía muy bien.

Al salir de la ducha, se dirigió a la cama, quitándose la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo. De pronto notó, que tenía varios hematomas cerca de las costillas.

— «Al menos no tengo nada roto»

Pensó ella. Había sido una misión simple. Rescatar rehenes y tomar prestado aquel armamento de dudosa procedencia, para luego, llevar el botín a los cuarteles generales de SHIELD. Nada del otro mundo.

Se colocó su pijama de dos piezas, sumergiéndose entre las sábanas. Ya era pasada la media noche y lo único que deseaba era poder dormir..

.

* * *

.

_(...)_

_— ¿Crees que seré una buena madre Steve?_

_Las preguntas dudosas de Natasha siempre ponían tenso a Rogers. Y era normal, las madres primerizas se cuestionan todo. Y ella no iba a ser la única._

_— Lo serás. Eres una gran mujer, lo sabes —Le respondió él calmadamente. Ella se acurrucó más a su lado, rodeando la cintura del capitán._

_— Sé que es ridículo que te lo pregunte, pero sabes que no he sido madre nunca en mi vida..._

_— Y yo seré padre por primera vez, así que estamos iguales —Steve tocó la nariz de la muchacha de manera tierna, logrando que las mejillas de su novia, cambiaran de color. Le encantaba hacer eso._

_— Pero, es diferente. No lo tienes en tu panza —Ella seguía defendiendo su postura—, no tienes ansiedad, ni deseos de comerte la nevera completa._

_— Nat..._

_— Tampoco se te hinchan los pies o te duelen los pechos..._

_El rubio tomo su rostro, acercándola a él, donde tapó sus labios con los de ella. Ésta era la única manera de hacerla callar, por así decirlo; Natasha relajó sus facciones, dejándose llevar por su esposo. Las respiraciones se iban intensificando, y él sabía que no podían llegar a ese nivel, por el avanzado embarazo de la pelirroja. Se detuvo y abrió los ojos lentamente, acariciando el rostro de ella._

_— Sé que no me pasa nada de eso que me cuentas, Nat —Dijo él—, pero al igual que tú, estos meses he tenido mucha ansiedad._

_Ella lo miró perpleja, y es que él jamás le había comentado de como se sentía. La ex espía entonces, se dio cuenta que tal vez, estaba siendo demasiado egoísta como para no darse cuenta que él también la estaba pasando mal._

_»— No te lo conté porque sé que tu carga emocional es bastante, pero no te preocupes —Le respondió con una sonrisa—, sólo quedan dos meses..._

_— Steve, discúlpame. Todo este tiempo me he enfocado más en mí y tú... —Ella llevó una de sus manos a su rostro—, que idiota soy._

_— Tranquila, quizás he aguantado todo este tiempo porque te amo demasiado..._

_Natasha por naturaleza tenía una personalidad muy fría. Pero cuando se trataba de Steve, era como un hielo al lado de una fogata. Se derretía incontroladamente y además, la hacía sentir que sí valía la pena seguir adelante; unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas ruborizadas. Hasta sentía algo de pena llorar frente a él._

_— También te amo Steve..._

_(...)_

.

* * *

.

El despertador sonó. 10 am marcaba. Ella juraba que lo había programado para más temprano, pero ya ni siquiera podía recordar en qué minuto de la noche se había quedado dormida.

Tomó su bata de levantar para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar algo de desayuno. Al bajar las escaleras, notó un olor a tocino provenía de ese lugar. Al llegar, había encontrado al autor de ese delicioso aroma.

— Buenos días. Te dejé dormir más tarde. Sé que llegaste tarde anoche.

Steve estaba preparando el desayuno. Él nunca cambiaría su manera de ser. Era una de las grandes cualidades que Natasha amaba y admiraba de él; le pidió que se sentara en la pequeña mesa de comedor.

— Los huevos estarán pronto. Te dejé un poco de café y leche —Decía él, mientras no despegaba su vista del sarten—, sírvete.

— Gracias Steve —Ella sonrió—, extrañaba tus mimos

Steve volvió a la mesa con los huevos ya preparados, dejándolos encima de la mesa. Se sentó al frente de ella, tomando sus manos, para depositar en ellos, un tierno beso.

— Feliz día Nat —Dijo él. La pelirroja no comprendía el mensaje.

— ¿Día? ¿de qué me perdí?

— ¡Mamá!

Natasha voltea a ver. Un pequeño niño pelirrojo corrió hacia ella, abrazándola de la cintura. Ella no podía con la emoción.

— ¡Feliz día de las madres mamá! —El pequeño pelirrojo le obsequió una pequeña rosa y un muffin de arándanos, que claramente, Steve había comprado—, con papá te compramos esto.

Ella no pudo contener su alegría, derramando unas lágrimas de felicidad.

— ¿Es el día de las madres? lo había olvidado —Sonrió ella hacia su pequeño hijo, acarciándole la cabeza y él asentía con emoción.

— ¡Si, papá me pasó a buscar donde tío Tony porque me dijo que regresabas del trabajo!

— ¿Te has portado bien allá? No vaya a ser que le pregunte a tu tía Peps y me diga lo contrario —A pesar de las lágrimas por la alegría, su voz seguía firme.

— Me he portado bien. Además papá me llevó la mayoría de mis cosas. Así no le pido los juguetes prestados a Morgan —El pequeño se encogió de hombros. Natasha besó su frente, cerrando sus ojos—, ¿no te gustó el regalo mamá? estás llorando.

Steve se levantó de su silla para tomar en brazos a James. El niño esbozó un pequeño puchero.

— Tu madre está feliz James —Respondió su padre—, está emocionada porque nuestro regalo le ha encantado.

— Claro que me ha fascinado. Los dos me han sorprendido el día de hoy...pero más me alegra de poder verte James.

Steve dejó al pequeño en el suelo, para poder darle un abrazo a su esposa, quien lo abrazaba con intensidad, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste.

James a pesar de ser un pequeño de cinco años, sabía que su madre era sensible, así que él, la abrazo como pudo, rodeando las piernas de ella.

— No llores mamá, nosotros te amamos mucho —Dijo el pequeño.

— ¿Tú le enseñaste a decir esas cosas verdad? —Ella separó su rostro para ver a Steve. Él negó con la cabeza—, es idéntico a ti.

— Bueno tiene parte de mi genética, supongo que algo habrá tenido que salir a mi —Se defendió él.

— Si, tienes razón —Ella besó sus labios. Claramente, hoy era el día más feliz de la vida para Natasha. Su esposo, su hijo... una familia que pudo formar a pesar de las consecuencias de la vida.

— Feliz día Nat...

.

.

**[FIN]**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
